Girls Are The Best
by Kasumi Karen
Summary: Hinata comes back from a mission and decides to go and check her pregnant sensei. Would it be a boy or a girl? Hinata you are so shy!. Kakashi she is not even 16!


_Name: Girls Are The Best  
Anime: Naruto  
Rating: K+  
Timeline: Around manga chapter 406  
Characters: Hinata, Kurenai, Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru & Sakura_

_Summary:  
Hinata comes back from a mission and decides to go and check her pregnant sensei. Would it be a boy or a girl? Hinata you are so shy!. Kakashi she is not even 16!!!_

--- GIRLS ARE THE BEST ---

Hinata finished her report and got out of the Hokage's office.  
She had been on a mission for the last month, she was tired and dirty but before going back to her house to rest, she decided to go and check her old sensei.

She wandered around the streets of Konoha towards Kurenai's house.

Before she went to her mission, and a couple of months before that too, Hinata had been supporting her teacher. Kurenai was really depressed at first, losing the love of your life was a hard thing but bearing a child of a late father, was just too much. The thing that all Konoha supported her, made her feel better, and by now, around her 7 months of pregnancy she was OK.

Hinata stood at the door of her house and gently knocked the door.

"I'm coming who is it?" Kurenai answered from the other side of the door. She sounded like she was eating something.

"It's Hyuuga Hinata sensei" she answered extra politely, as always.

She didn't have to give her surname, or even her name. Kurenai would just recognize her voice. But Hinata was always extra, almost unnecessarily, well mannered.

Kurenai smiled and opened the door "Hinata-chan! You're back!" She moved forward to hug her, or something like that. Which was very hard to perform when you have a 7 month belly.

She received her sensei's care demonstration and reply it stroking her back with one arm, a little awkwardly. Needles to say, the Hyuugas weren't a lovingly family, so she wasn't used to express her feelings in any way. "Hello"

"Come on in" She invited her in.

Hinata entered the house, making every movement that diplomacy books tell to do.

Kurenai appeared to be drinking some tea and every sweat thing that had been invented in the world.

"Hinata-chan, have you had breakfast? I was about to do it" she offered her.

"umm.. well.. no, but... don't worry... please .. I don't want to... I was just... umm... passing by"

Kurenai sighed. After all this years, Hinata being just alone with her, who was probably the most familiar woman with whom she could be, still had her shyness problem. She was starting to consider her a lost cause "Oh! Come on, you've been out for a month!! We have been missing you!! We want to hear all about you mission"

She looked at her with a quizzed expression about the 'we'. Then she realized and gave her a big innocent smile, that she could only bear and blushed, flattered by her interest in her mission.

They sat one in front of the other at the table, Kurenai served her some tea.

"Your belly, it's so big" she said looking at it directly. She did that all the time. She still couldn't believe Kuenai was pregnant.

"Uff yeah, tell me about it, it's so heavy and it's kicking all the time. I just don't know how the non shinobi women can handle it!"

Hinata stared at it. _"Kicking inside her... wow!"_ she thought

Kurenai looked at her, who was with her eyes fixed on her stomach. "Wanna fell it?"

Hinata looked at her "What?"

"The kicks, if you put your palm on my belly you could feel the kicks"

"Really!?" She said excited, in her way. "Umm... I don't know.. if it's ok for you"

Kurenai grabbed her hand and put it on top of her stomach. After a couple of seconds Hinata started to feel the kicks. She looked at her sensei surprised and she replied with a warm smile.

"Sugar just drives it crazy!"

"Wow! Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?"

"Mmm, not yet. I'm going to the hospital today to know the sex. Why won't you join me!?"

"Yeah? Could I go?"

"Sure, I would love it if you come"

Hinata smiled widely in response.

"I really wish you a boy" she said politely

Kurenai was surprised "A boy?"

"Yes. To be the family heir and the first born child, the best is to be boy" she timidly smiled and went back to look at her belly

Kurenai didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, it was the product of her love with Asuma and that was it. But she knew what that sentence meant to Hinata. "No way! I want a girl!"

She looked at her surprised

"We are girls Hinata! you know we are better! Girls are the best"

That's not what she had been told. But after all this years she had being dealing with being a girl and she had learnt to like it, the hokage was a girl also so that should be considered and the most important thing, if her sensei said that girls were the best, it had to be true. "hehehe, yes"

"It has to be a girl to continue my legacy of being the cutest ninja in Konoha" she smiled

Hinata giggled.

"Look, put your ear" Kurenai suggested touching her stomach

She did it and started to hear the kicks.

Kurenai stroked her hair "Whatever it is, I just hope it to be a good kid, just like you Hinata-chan"

We know Hinata is not a girl with a high self teem. But her sensei always had faith in her, in such level as to wish her son to be like her. Her eyes started to fill with tears "Thank you sensei"

They stood like that for a couple of minutes.

"You look tired, do you want to take a bath?" Kurenai offered her.

"Umm no no, please... I'll just go back to my house and then come back to go to the hospital" she sat again on the chair facing her

"Oh come on! Just take a bath here, it's simpler. I lend you some clothes!"

"Umm... but... umm"

"Come on! I can't even wear them now! And you should be my size, right?"

Hinata blushed,}. She was over 15 years younger than her and she was her size. That would be every teen girl's dream but she was too shy to handle it. "Ok, ok"

Kurenai moved to the bathroom and prepared everything for her.

Meanwhile Hinata picked everything up from the table and started to clean it up.

Kurenai came back holding a towel in her hands "Ok Hinata-chan!... Hey don't worry in cleaning anything!!!" She was such a good kid, she really hoped her son would behave like her.

"It's ok! It's no problem!" she said finishing the dishes

"Thanks Hinata!" she gave her the towel and the younger girl moved to the bathroom.

Kurenai went to her room to find her some clothes. She wondered what kind of clothes she would like, of course something enough big and baggy to hide her body. She sighed. Any girl in Konoha would kill to have Hinata's body, but she was so shy. In all these years she had improved her self confidence, but not that much. Now that Kurenai was turning into a mother, wondered if it was her fault. She was her teacher maybe she should encourage her even more to overcome her shyness. As her sensei she was too caring and patience with Hinata, maybe she should be rougher. She wondered how she would have turned up if she had been Gai's student. She pictured Hinata in the green suit making a pose and giggled, or Anko´s, this time she pictured a sexy Hinata wearing just a few fishnets. "Well not that much" she discarded that thought. She looked again at her closet. "Well maybe I could give her a little push today".

Hinata finished her shower, put on a towel and slowly opened the door "mm Sensei. I'm ready" she called her hiding her body behind the door.

Kurenai appeared with the clothes and gave them to her "Here"

"Thank you" she closed the door.

Kurenai waited at the other side.

Hinata looked at the clothes. First there were a pair of light blue skimmers. She thought they were pretty cute. Then Kurenai had given her a light blue tank top, with a lot of cleavage, in her opinion. She put it on, it was a little stretch and definitely short, if she raised her arms she'd let her belly button exposed. She blushed. But the worst of all was the white pleated skirt, she couldn't wear something like that and go outside. "mm Sensei...."

"What? You don't like my clothes?" she interrupted her, she knew that Hinata would never said yes to that.

"No no, It's just that..."

"Oh come on, at least let me see you wearing it, Pleeease"

Hinata looked at the skirt again and sighed but she put it on. She wasn't used to wear skirts even less to have her knees exposed. The length of this skirt showed her knees and a little bit more of skin too.

She grabbed the last part of the equipment she gave her, a pair of 3/4 socks, that she put on trying to cover her legs as much as she could, which was until before her knees.

She opened the door and got out blushing.

Kurenai looked at her "You look beautiful!!" She said a little bit moved "You have turn into a beautiful girl Hinata-chan, I'm so happy" she said with watery eyes

Hinata blushed deeply, her innocent face didn't match her body.

"So, sensei..." she looked in the room for something to cover herself up.

"Oh! look at the time! We have to run to get to the hospital!!" Kurenai moved to the door

"But... But..."

Kurenai grabbed her hand and drag her outside.

She curved her back, cover her chest with her hair, with one hand pushed the back of her skirt against her body.

"So Hinata, tell me about your mission" she walked a little faster to make more difficult for the young

Hyuuga to attempt to cove herself up.

"err.. It was ok." she kept trying

"But you alone!, going to investigate the abandoned hideouts of Orochimaru! That must´ve been difficult!!"

"mm well yes... but..."

"Come on! Tell me all about it"

Hinata told her adventures in her mission, slowly she started to forget to cover her body.

A few blocks later Kakashi, who was coming in front of them, saw their 2 figures. He waved at them. One was definitely Kurenai, he could tell by her belly, and the other was another girl a little shorter than her. He tried to remember all Kurenai's friends, especially one with that figure. It could be Anko, but she had long hair and was dressed very decently. As he was getting closer he discarded the idea she couldn't be a Shinobi because he would definitely remember her. Maybe Kurenai had a sister and never told him, he knew she considered him a perv, so it wouldn't been strange if she hide from him she had hot sister.

"Hello" the copy ninja greeted his pregnant friend, he moved his face to do the same with the other girl. 'Kurenai's sister' had, appart from that hot body, wich he tried not too look at in front of her, this super cute innocent face and white eyes, and... Wait.

"Hello Kakashi sensei" Hinata greeted him politely trying to evade his sight

That was Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto's friend. _"Wow! she sure has grown"_ he thought. But somehow her sweet voice greeting him echoed in his mind _'Kakashi sensei'_. "Hello" he answered with a goofy smile and blushing a little.

Kurenai, who knew her hentai friend very much, interrupted his staring at her young student by getting in the middle of them "Hello Kakashi we are going to the hospital, nice meeting you. Bye" She grabbed Hinata by her hand and continued walking to the hospital

"Bye Kakashi sensei!"

"Ehe... Ehe... Kakashi sensei" he stared at her go. He was so unlucky. _"Why did I get Sakura!"_ he though. "Hey wait! I'm going to the hospital too!" He ran and joined them again

Kurenai sighed. "Hinata was telling me about her last mission, could you believe she was sent alone to Orochimaru's hide out. Such a difficult mission and SHE IS NOT EVEN 16" she emphasize the last part to remember Kakashi that she was under age.

"Yeah not even 16 unbelievable" he commented but was clearly thinking in icha icha sensei paradise.

She rolled her eyes.

They arrived at the hospital

"KAKASHI SENSEI!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR AT LEAST AN HOUR" Naruto yelled while coming towards him.

"Na..."

Kakashi looked at him and scratched the back of his head

"Ru..."

Kurenai looked at Hinata, who was trying to hide behind her

"To..."

Naruto greeted Kurenai

"kun..." she was all red hiding behind the mother.

Naruto looked at the person who was hiding. "mmm? Hello?"

"mm Hi... emmm.. Naruto-kun" she said so he could see her face

"Hinata! Hello how have you been!!"

Kurenai moved away "I'm going to get Sakura, wait me here Hinata-chan. Kakashi come with me" she dragged him by the collar.

When Kurenai moved away he could see what Hinata was wearing, he had never seen her like that. "Wow Hinata!" he pointed at her

She flushed even redder "Emm.. Uhmmm..Ehmmm"

Shikamaru arrived at the hospital and admired the scene that his friends were performing. Hinata was blushing deeply, and Naruto too but he had blood drops coming from his nose and was pointing at her.

He rolled her eyes.

"ehmm"

"uhmmm"

"Hi" Shikamaru interrupted them "What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked at him "Err... I came to check my arm"

"uhmm... I came... with.. Kurenai-san"

Sakura arrived at the group "Hey Kurenai it's about to enter" she said

"Hey Hinata!! You look great" she commented while they moved to the room where Kurenai was getting her eco.

"mm Thanks Sakura chan"

She looked at her breasts "I'm so envious"

Hinata blushed again "Emm... mmm"

Sakura entered the room "First she is going to see it alone and then you can come in"

The 4 of them nodded and waited outside

"So what do you want it to be, a boy or a girl?" Naruto asked while sitting on a bench

"A boy" said Shikamaru resting his back on the wall.

"A girl" Said Kakashi reading his book

"A girl" said Hinata staring at the floor

"A girl?" Naruto asked his teacher

"Yes, so she could be like Kurenai when she grows" He said drooling

"You are going to be like 60 when that happens!! YOU PERV!" Naruto punched his teacher and looked at Hinata for her explanation.

"Mmm... because… mm girls, are the best" she said not looking at him

"??" Naruto looked at her

"That's right" Kakashi said and Shikamaru nodded

"What?" Naruto asked but was interrupted when Sakura opened the door

"You can all come in"

Shikamaru entered first, then Naruto, Hinata and finally Kakashi.

Kurenia looked like she had been crying.

"Look here, you can see the baby" Sakura pointed at the screen

The 4 of them did that, Hinata had been left at the back so when Naruto and Shikamaru sat down she could finally see the baby

"Wooww" She said calmly yet impressed

Shikamaru grinned

"What? I can't see anything!" Naruto complained

Hinata leaned over to see it closer. Naruto could feel her leaning over him and blushed

"Look Naruto-kun, thats the hand" she pointed at something that looked like a hand in the screen.

"Aha" he said losing interest in the baby

She, on the other hand was so excited withy the whole thing that she forgot a little about his shyness around Naruto. She turned her face to him to check if he had seen it, when she looked at him he nodded and she gave him a big cute smile, then she returned her sight to the screen.

Naruto gulped.

Kakashi whispered in his ear "I think you are starting to get why girls are the best, aren't you?"

Naruto kept blushing.

"Bad news Hinata-chan" Kurenai said laying on the bed

Hinata looked at her worried

"It's a boy" she said smiling

She really didn't care as long as her sensei was happy, she smiled too.

"I guess you will have to continue with my legacy of being the cutest ninja in Konoha"

Hinata blushed deeply while Kakashi, Shikamaru and Naruto nodded.

--- THE END ---

~Karen K.


End file.
